The present invention relates to utility containers or coolers for canoes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a removable container with multiple vertical interior walls which create multiple interior compartments that may function as coolers, carrying cases and/or storage compartments. The present invention is a design with stabilizing features that fit and function conveniently in canoes, while circumventing problems due to load shifts.
When canoeing, canoeists can find themselves pinned against objects, such as trees or rocks, by the current of a swiftly moving river or stream. When in this situation, canoeists typically lean to the downstream side to prevent the current, passing under the canoe from the broadside, from rotating the canoe in the upstream direction. As the canoe rotates, the contents of the canoe, including containers, ice chests and other stored items, move about in the canoe, creating conditions for taking on water, loss of the canoe contents, and ultimately, capsizing.
To solve this problem, the present invention was developed to provide a removable container with multiple vertical dividing walls creating multiple storage compartments, which offers a low center of gravity and features baffles for preventing load shifting. The multiple compartments are sufficiently separated such that one or more of the compartments may be utilized as an ice chest or cooler without the problem of the contents of one compartment shifting into the other compartments. Additionally, the multiple compartments are sufficiently watertight such that when closed, a seal is formed to prevent water from spilling from one compartment to another at a rate which would adversely affect the load-shifting inhibition features of the present invention.
While the prior art discloses devices and designs for canoe storage or for cooler applications, none disclose the novel combination of features of the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,289 to Carlson discloses a watertight storage compartment for a canoe designed for holding articles that otherwise would be subject to movement within the canoe. Further, Carlson Patent '289 teaches a single storage compartment for a canoe with a pair of opposing handles for attachment to the gunwales of the canoe, the opposing handles transversing the top of the storage compartment. Carlson Patent '289 illustrates a storage compartment which conforms to the cross-section of the canoe geometry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,488 to Mathieu teaches a removable cooler constructed with tapered side walls to allow for the cooler to be wedged into one end of a canoe. The accompanying design U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,074 to Mathieu, discloses the tapered construction, handles, lid and locks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,642 to Shay discloses a large watertight carrying case designed to securely straddle the center thwart of a canoe and having multiple securing latches which grip the gunwales of a canoe. To aid in flotation for subsequent righting, if the canoe overturns, the cover for this device extends four to five inches above the canoe lip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,279 to Stahel teaches a cooler designed for placement over a platform style seat. Stahel Patent '279 illustrates the container as a portable food and beverage cooler for use in a boat, or on a ballpark bench, rather than in a canoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,526 to Nelson discloses a multiple compartment container attachment for a boat in which two of the compartments are inter-connected allowing the free flow of water between the two compartments, one for live bait and one for live fish. Nelson Patent '526 illustrates attachment to a boat by adjustable, flexible straps which hook over the edge of the gunwales of a boat.